The Tale
by fantasy1995
Summary: Alternate reality with female Harry potter in Marauders Era.What happens when the beautiful ,innocent Harriet(Harry) comes to England in search of her missing father. How does it effect the turbulent political and social arena of the Wizarding British Government and last but not the least Sirius Black .No Time -Travel
1. Chapter 1

The Meeting

Sirius POV

The girl is beautiful. She had the most amazing flowing black hair and glowing emerald eyes. Her sweet voice,pouty lips,high cheek bones and innocent eyes were jewels to her feminine beauty. The power radiating from her was just addictive and as if it was not enough her expensive robes and jewellary assured her wealthy status. The whole auror department was gravitating towards her well except James who had recently married her sweetheart Lily.

"Miss calm down. You need to fill the primary form for the investigation to start."

She filled the form with total concentration oblivious to the attention of the male population.

"I don't have any recent photos of my father. I was able to find his photo of early times. I don't know why he came all the way to England. He is very introvert and rarely stepped out after my mom died."

"Do you know why suddenly your father decided to travel to England?"

"No idea . He promised to return after three days and it has been a week now. He had not answered my letters. Please Auror Potter help me."

"I don't want you to get you hopes up Miss Lawson. War is going and every day hundreds of men have went missing or dieing."

By now she was crying .Pain and panic all over her was looking at her with pity and as he had lost his parents he can easily empathize with her.

Suddenly she was offered handkerchief . I looked up and saw the son of bitch Lucius Malfoy. She accepted it.

"Thank you .Mister Malfoly."

"Not a problem ,Miss Lawson. I don't want to be rude but may I ask why I never had the opportunity to meet such a pretty lady? "

Her cheeks turned red at so not subtle flattering of Malfoy. Oh my! She looks more beautiful blushing.

" My family recently inherited lordship. My father is a potion master and he was never social and after my mom died two years ago he focused onto potion research. I have started handling Lawson Business ."

"Miss Lawson " interrupted James

"We will look into the there is any news about your father we will notify. "

"Thank you. Auror Potter . I should take my leave . It was pleasant meeting you Mister Malfoy."

" Pleasure is all mine . Miss Lawson .May I know your name."

"Harriet Jasmine Lawson. You can call me Harry. "

" Then, you have to call me Lucius."


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius pov

" Malfoy ,you should leave her she is is not made for you."

"Then ,Who is made for her? You ,Blood traitor"

"I am and am proud of that. What can you say about yourself boot licking death eater"I shouted with my wand pointing towards him.

"Really Black .Now wand pointing in the auror department."

"Padfoot, he is right. Not Here."called out James.

"Fine" I was frustated.

"Lets go Padfoot ."

James dragged me to the auror common room.I was looking through Miss Lawson form and the initial report. I know she is the one who will rule my world ,According to it she is the only living relative of her father Lawson who is renowed potion master specially known for inventing Skele Gro painless and smelless and the anesthetized pins which numbs the infected is the Heiress of Nobel and Ancient House of Lawson and she is only 18. The photo of her father was tattered at edges . It was candid shot of a boy at a flower shop. He was quite handsome but nothing like her daughter except maybe her chin and nose. Her mom must be exquisite.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"My,Lord .Today I met Miss Lawson,Heiress of Nobel and Ancient House of Lawson."

"Very curious. What can you tell me about her? Lucius"

"She is a hufflepuff by nature but a beautiful is powerful. She came here to search for her father who has been missing for a week now."

"Hmmm. Keep an eye on her .She can be useful after all powerful hufflepuffs make the best follower.I want the initial report of the investigation . If she doesn't join us ,may be her missing father can motivate her. "

"As you wish .My lord"

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Next day I met her again at Leaky Cauldron. She was looking out of place in the murky pub.

"Harry!Harry!"I called out.

She came towards hurriedly and asked"Auror Black . Is their any improvement in my Dad case ?" Worry was clear in her face.

"Harry .It has been less than 24 hours and don't worry we have already sent a copy of the report at each branch of the Ministry .And you can call me Sirius. What are you doing in here ? British Ministry is only one floo call away." She looked disappointed.

"I don't want to go back to Lawson Manor. Its lonely in there without Dad."

"I can understand. Have you ever been to Diagon Alley?"

"No, I got a sneak-peek during my visit to Auror Department but thats it .I hope I will be able to explore more."

"If you want ,I can be your guide."I offered with a charming smile.

"If doesn't disturbs your schedule then I would be delighted to go with you."

"It will be my honor. But first thing first, we eat breakfast."

We sat at the table which was located at the most private corner.

"Sirius ,What do you recommend?"

"Let's see. Grilled cheese sandwich and pumpkin juice. Is it all right?"  
"Absolutely alright."  
After having breakfast ,we started exploring Diagon Alley.  
"Do you want to go to the bank?"  
"No,I already withdrawed enough for a month."  
We were walking silently but there was never a awkward moment. She was looking around with awe.  
"You know I have never been to a Wizarding Alley.I was home schooled and after taking NEWTS ,I started my degree in curse breaking and warding at home. I have always lived in Muggle Community."

She is not only beautiful but intelligent as well.I can already imagine little Sirius and Harry with looks and brains taking over Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts?"  
"What?"  
"You said Hogwarts."

Merlin! Now I am thinking aloud.  
"Hogwarts. Its the best Wizarding and Witchcraft has four houses- Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw ,Gryffindor , Slytherin. I am a Gryffindor,it stands for bravery and courage." I kind of boasted.  
"You are very loyal and brave.I can see it in your eyes."  
"Thank you."I said blushing.

"Lets go to Madam Malkins. I need new dress robes. I was invited to the Malfoy Manor for the winter ball. I have never gone to a pureblood family family is not a direct line of my Dad married a muggleborn,we were totally ignored from family business. My Father owns a potion supply shop but its relatively month ago my Uncle and his family died in a accident.  
" Oh! I am sorry."  
" I was never close to them. My Father became the lord and I,the had little interest in business. For him everything is his potion and research.I am not a businesswoman nor will I ever be. The day I started handling the matters,its been a long phase of loses.I am thinking of selling it."  
" What about your House and legacy?"  
"Sirius,I want a simple life with my husband and lots of kids."

 _Don't worry Harry.I can easily provide you with bunch of kids and love and care you will want for nothing. But she cannot go alone to Malfoy Manor._

"Harry,I would like to accompany you to Winter Ball. Many death eaters will be there and I don't want you to go alone. _"_  
 _"_ I would love to go with you" she answered shyly _._

 _Unknown to them ,disillusioned Malfoy was eaves-dropping on them and he was very happy ,not only he was able to get the investigation report but Miss Lawson was thinking of selling her business. According to his research , Lawson Enterprises is well established in America and buying it will be very beneficial for any house, with the news,he apparated to meet Dark Lord._

 ** _A/N-There were many mistakes earlier.I have corrected it to the best of my capability._**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius  
"Give me some good news."  
"Or else."was left unsaid. The threat was clear.  
"My you said I was spying on Miss Lawson. I was able to gather that she is planning on selling Lawson business. I also got the initial investigation report."I handed over the report. The Dark Lord was skimming through the report when he suddenly raised his non-existent eyebrow.  
"Is there any problem My Lord?"  
" .It seems I need to visit Miss Lawson . Mister and Miss Lawson can be very useful to me."he said with rare malice smile.  
Sometimes it is very difficult to understand the cryptic message of Dark Lord.I had already gone through it ,I had not found anything special except him being a Potion Master.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

When we reached Malfoy Manor, there was an audible gasp. Everyone was looking at my Harry. She was looking gorgeous wearing royal blue robe. Her natural beauty made many female Pureblood boil with envy.  
"Heiress Lawson. Lovely to have you here"welcomed Malfoy. "Come let me introduce you to my wife Narcissa Malfoy."He continued totally ignoring me .Like I care.

"You are looking very beautiful,Miss Lawson"complemented Narcissa.  
"You are positively glowing Mrs Malfoy and you can call me Harry. "  
"Narcissa. And you have brought my dear cousin." She said looking towards me.  
"You are pregnant."I stated.  
"Way to the state the obvious. Sirius"sneered Malfoy.  
"Come Harry .Let me introduce you to the other guests. "  
I watched as Narcissa led her towards other purebloods . She was talking with other ladies and I was just hanging around.

"Narcissa,Can you give me the direction to the freshroom."asked Harry.  
"Yes . Let me show you."  
"No,No. I will be fine. Just tell me the direction."  
"Okay if you say so,Tibby!"  
Tibby the house elf popped in infront of us.  
"What can Tibby do for Mistress Malfoy?"asked an anxious House Elf.  
"Tibby,Show Miss Lawson way towards the freshroom."  
"As Mistress says .Please follow Tibby, Miss Lawson"With that the house elf led her. When she came back,she was emphatically led to a group of a purebloods who were interested in her family bussiness.

During the whole evening I saw her mingling with other wealthy Purebloods. She belonged there.I started doubting myself. Will she be happy with me? I still have a chance to backtrack. Any pureblood will marry her and she can live a luxurious life.I was sulking and drowning myself in Fire Whisky when somebody tapped on my shoulders. She was standing with red cheeks and slightly embarrassed expression.

"I am extremely sorry,Sirius. I left you alone.I have never been to a Pureblood ball.I got distracted. Will you forgive me?"

Here I was wallowing in my self pity and she is apologizing to me.  
"Merlin! Harry .That was one hell of a apology. There is nothing to forgive." .I assured her.  
Soft music was playing in the background.  
"Will you dance with me?" I asked .  
"Sure"

Her body moulded with mine. Her hands were at my shoulder and mine at her curves and we were kind of dancing and strolling. She even smelled good. Merlin! I am in heaven. Padfoot senses can be bloody usefull sometimes.

"Sirius! Sirius!"whispered Harry.  
"Yes"  
"Why are you sniffing me?" She was blushing.  
"You smell of herbs. Everything is natural about you."She was looking at me in a odd way.  
"Some of the Lords here are not very nice."commented Harry.  
"What do you mean?" I asked while we were still dancing.  
"When ,I told them that I am a halfblood,they turned there nose up and were very unfriendly."  
"Their opinions doesn't matter Harry. They all are stuck up pureblood. They all support Dark Lord."  
"How can you be sure that they support Dark Lord?"  
"Harry,I am an Auror. Anyway they all are slytherins-the evil ones."I assured her even though there wasn't any concrete proof.I don't think she believed me.  
"Don't be so judgemental .Some of them are very nice also. Lord Malfoy has decided to buy our stocks in Nimbus Lestrange is really interested in American Times owned by Lawson House."  
"They all are looking for profit."  
"Really, then .What can you say about your brother?"  
"What? My brother is here."I hadn't seen him in six months.  
"Yes, and he has even invited me to his house and said I can borrow any book on warding and curse –breaking from the Black library. "She was very excited and was smiling.I need to have a talk with him and tell him to find his own girl.

"Blood!Blood!"screamed someone. I can recognize that voice anywhere. Bloody Parkison...

A/N-Next update on 25th or 26th .


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs Parkinson scream had already captured the attention of the guests. Harry was looking a little annoyed. I hope it is because the music had stopped. We were moving towards the center of attention.A trail of blood was visible. A mutilated body of a house elf was there,his eyes were wide open with shock and an expression of horror. His skin was cracked like there was an intense pressure on the blood vessels and they popped out leaking blood.

"I hope you will call in the Aurors . Malfoy"  
"There is no need Black. Nothing is missing from my house and it is just a House Elf."  
"Just a house elf" I shouted." He served your house and at the end of the day he was 't you want to know who killed him unless you are the killer." By this time I was getting frustrated. This could be the perfect opportunity to search Malfoy Manor.  
"I don't want any Auror. Tibby !". "Dispose of the body and clean the floor as well."

"But ...no wait"

Harry came to my side , gripped my hands tightly and whispered "They are not going to listen to you Sirius ,they have to much to hide." I knew somewhere in my heart that this all was for nothing. The probability that the Malfoys were going to allow any investigation was null. But still...  
"Whoever murdered could be against Malfoy House."  
" Black. I only see you as my enemy here. Wards were not at all disturbed. If I can think of any one who can do this its you." threatened Malfoy.  
"Lucius I will meet you later. Then we can furthur discuss our business arrangement " interupted Harry."Sirius ,Lets go"with that she swept me away to Leaky Cauldron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were in Harry's rented room. She was sitting on the bed and I was awkwardly standing there.

"That was brave of you " she said.  
"What?"  
"And little stupid too" she said with a smile.  
I was smiling sheepishly.  
"Sirius , What do you think of the murder?"  
"I don't know about the murder but the murderer is very clever. He must have used a potion so as not to disturb the wards. But why would someone kill a house elf?"  
"I don't know Sirius . But I think somehow my father is involved."  
"What do you mean?"I asked.  
"My father invented a potion. It has similar effect."."The potion that he discovered was for medical purpose. The effect was similar but very mild."." Sirius , I think some one who has the potion's recipe , developed it to become lethal"."Sirius, whoever would have killed the house elf maybe has my father kidnapped."  
"Harry that is a long shot. And..."  
"And What?"  
"And the murderer could be him as well"  
"Do you have any idea what are you saying? My father is a nobel man. He would never murder anyone and the least an innocent House elf."she was shouting . Her face was red and she was trying to restrain her voice level.  
"Get Out" she said pointing towards the door.  
"You have to considor all the possibilties and the mystery around your mother's death" I said walking towards the door..  
"My mom died in an accident"she stated.  
" I know but..." she pushed me out of the room and shut the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in a muggle London.

"Whats the progress?"  
"Plan A successfull. Moving to plan B"  
"Any problem due to Mister Black or Miss Lawson."  
" A little bit from Black. Miss Lawson mostly remains silent."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
